Hujan Yang Menangis
by crystallized cherry
Summary: ... Hujan tertawa lebar ketika ia berhasil menggugurkan satu bunga dengan dirinya yang kejam. Tapi 'hujan' ini, ia menangis. Sesal atas bunga yang telah ia jatuhkan sebelumnya... A requested fic from my umma/Himeka. RnR?


Saya newbie di fandom ini, mohon bantuannya... m(_ _)m

dan, maaf kalau ternyata ada typo, saya seorang yang terkadang malas mem-proofread fic... *plak*

trims... m(. .)m

.

.

"... Hujan tertawa lebar ketika ia berhasil menggugurkan satu bunga dengan dirinya yang keras. Dan ia akan semakin menajamkan diri, menghampiri bumi untuk menggugurkan lebih banyak bunga lagi..."

.

.

"_Syaoran, kau tahu tugas kita?"_

"_Jelaskan padaku lagi, ayah."_

"_Kita adalah hujan untuk menggugurkan bunga-bunga muda."_

.

.

**Hujan Yang Menangis**

**- **ketika hujan terpaksa menjatuhkan bunga yang salah –

.

**Tsubasa Reservoir **©** CLAMP**

.

/AU/Crime, Angst/

.

.

Dia adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran. Orang tua angkatnya membawanya dalam dunia hitam itu, semenjak tujuh tahun lalu.

Orang tuanya—tepatnya ayahnya—bertugas untuk memusnahkan siapapun, apapun, kapanpun, seseorang yang diminta oleh kliennya. Dan mayoritas dari itu, adalah saat mereka diminta membunuh seorang pewaris perusahaan. Pewaris muda, terlebih pewaris tunggal. Hingga nanti, setelah dibunuh, perusahaan yang diwarisinya akan terombang-ambing, dan kehilangan arah karena tak ada yang mewarisinya. Dan pemilik perusahaannya akan menjual murah apapun asetnya, untuk menutup kerugian. Setelahnya, klien akan membeli semua aset yang dijual itu, dan mengelolanya kembali untuk kepentingan perusahaannya.

Licik, bukan?

Tapi itulah dunia. Sebagian berpendapat, jika tidak dengan cara itu, maka takkan ada kehidupan.

Dan Syaoran hidup dalam cara itu. Pemaksaan—selebihnya.

Semenjak diangkat di keluarga itu, ia terpaksa mau—walaupun enggan—untuk mengikuti cara hidup yang menopang kedua orang tuanya.

Dan sekarang ia terjebak dalam cara itu sendiri.

.

.

Hujan turun mendesak suasana. Di situlah Syaoran terjebak.

Hujan.

"Syaoran, kita adalah hujan yang menggugurkan bunga muda. Terima takdirmu," bisik ayahnya. Sekilas lalu ketika sang ayah beranjak pulang dari tanah basah itu.

Syaoran membeku. Ini kali pertama ia tak menggubris sang ayah yang selalu ia turuti.

Pundak jas hitamnya telah basah sepenuhnya. Tapi ia tak mau tahu, dan selebihnya tak ingin hujan ini turun.

Ia menatap kosong pada tanah yang bergunduk di depannya itu. Yang semakin basah saja oleh tangan-tangan hujan yang kejam. Yang semakin menguarkan aroma basah untuk hidung Syaoran. Dan perlu dicatat—ia benci itu.

Mungkin ia lebih benci pada kenyataan?

Ya. Lebih menyesali hidupnya yang tersesat pada jalan yang sudah terlalu salah untuk dibenarkan. Dan lebih menyesali tangan kanannya. Ya, tangan kanannya yang masih utuh melekat pada tubuhnya.

Padahal ia ingin tangan itu tak ada. Agar ia tak bisa memegang senapan dan membuang pelurunya untuk sesuatu yang sangat salah.

Tangan kanannya yang telah berlumur merah ratusan kali. Dan merah yang kali ini yang begitu ia sesali, ia takuti, dan ia... tangisi.

"Syaoran!" panggil sang ayah dari kejauhan. Kakinya sudah siap menapak masuk ke mobil hitam.

Syaoran menggeleng pelan. Sang ayah menatapnya tajam. Syaoran menyadarinya.

"Ayah pulang saja duluan. Aku masih ingin di sini."

Ayahnya diam. Syaoran tahu sang ayah telah menaiki mobilnya, dan mobil itu telah meninggalkannya seorang diri di pemakaman yang sepi ini.

"Kenapa?" gumam Syaoran. Tangannya terkepal erat. Bekas kuku-kuku panjangnya tercetak jelas di telapak tangannya yang memucat. Ia menggigit bibirnya, hingga terlihat berkas merah yang semakin menyata pada bibir tipisnya.

**flash of past:**

"Syaoran, ini target kita selanjutnya," asap rokok sampai ke wajah Syaoran ketika ayahnya berbicara sembari menunjukkan foto itu. "Dia putri tunggal dari kerajaan bisnis terbesar negara ini. Pesaing ayahnya minta agar ia beserta beberapa sepupunya dibunuh, agar ia bisa mengambil alih perusahaannya."

Syaoran terpaku. Foto itu...

"Ha-haruskah aku yang membunuhnya, ayah?"

Ayahnya melirik, dan tertawa sinis. "Siapa lagi anak emas ayah dalam pekerjaan ini?"

Syaoran ingin menghindar dari pekerjaan kali ini, sebab...

... foto itu adalah foto Sakura. Sahabat kecilnya yang pernah menampung Syaoran di rumah besarnya—tepat ketika ia tahu bahwa orang tua Syaoran telah meninggal. Dia teman kecilnya, yang menjadi teman bermain Syaoran hampir seumur hidupnya.

Haruskah ia yang membunuhnya? Ia berhutang banyak pada Sakura dan keluarganya.

"Demo—"

"Aku akan membelikanmu mobil yang sama dengan ayah jika kau berhasil melakukannya kali ini, Syaoran. Bayaran mahal telah dijanjikan, sebab ini adalah proyek besar."

"Tidak bisakah anak buah ayah yang lain? Sebab..."

"Kenapa? Kau takut? Hanya karena dia teman kecilmu?"

Syaoran tidak berani menjawab. Juga tak berani menatap ayahnya langsung.

"Apa kau merasa berhutang pada keluarganya?"

"... Ya..." Syaoran memberanikan diri menjawab. Sebab ia perlu membela dirinya, kali ini.

"Lantas apa kau tidak berterima kasih pada siapa yang beberapa tahun ini memelihara kamu?"

"..."

"Yang memberimu fasilitas sebanyak ini?" ayah Syaoran merentangkan tangannya—menunjukkan seberapa besar ruangan yang mereka berdua tempati. Bukti kekayaan mereka.

"Memangnya apa yang mereka berikan padamu selama tiga tahun itu? Apa mereka membelikanmu sebuah kendaraan mewah? Apa yang mereka berikan selain makan dan fasilitas _home schooling _bersama gadis kecil itu?"

Syaoran hanya diam.

"Jawab!"

"A-aku..."

"Jangan cengeng, Syaoran! Aku mendidikmu tidak untuk menangisi apa yang jadi pekerjaan kita!" sang ayah mulai menghardik keras.

Syaoran tidak bisa menahan apa yang mendesak di matanya. Ia berlari pergi, keluar dari ruang kerja ayahnya yang sangat luas itu. Sang ayah hanya mendesah keras. Menekan puntung rokoknya di asbak yang telah penuh.

"Dasar."

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Syaoran menutup wajahnya dengan bantal. Tak peduli apa nanti oksigennya akan habis—tapi kalau begitu ia pasti akan senang. Ia tidak perlu mendapat tugas membunuh lagi.

Sekilas ia dengar salah satu ponselnya berbunyi. Ia tahu melodi itu! Melodi panggilan yang khusus ia atur untuk seseorang yang menghubunginya.

"Sakura..."

Dengan takut-takut ia buka pesan singkat itu.

"_Syaoran-kun, hari ini aku pulang! Perjalanan ke Eropa sangat menyenangkan! :DD"_

Syaoran makin miris membaca pesan itu. Ia pulang, berarti sebentar lagi waktu tugas dari sang ayah.

Bagus, ia sedang dalam satu dilema berat.

Sakura, teman kecilnya. Seseorang yang menolongnya. Membuat Syaoran berhutang banyak. Hingga Syaoran diangkat oleh salah seorang mantan relasi ayahnya—yang ternyata mempunyai pekerjaan sampingan sebagai pembunuh bayaran.

Sakura, gadis manis yang terlalu ramah—menurut Syaoran. Batas sahabat semasa kecil telah mengabur ketika mereka semakin dekat. Syaoran sadar ia telah jatuh dalam perangkat cinta Sakura yang terlalu banyak memiliki pesona di hadapannya.

Dan sekarang, ia telah terjebak dalam masalah serius.

Syaoran memilih untuk tidak membalas pesan itu. Hatinya—sungguh sakit.

Tapi melodi baru terdengar. Telepon.

Sakura—lagi.

Syaoran bimbang untuk mengangkatnya. Tapi—ah, baiklah, ia memutuskan untuk menjawab panggilan itu.

"Moshi-moshi—"

"Syaoran-kun! Aku akan pulang hari ini!" terdengar tawa manis Sakura di sana.

"Ah, ya..."

"Aku banyak membawa makanan dan barang-barang untukmu! Aku membelikanmu jam tangan dari Swiss, modelnya sesuai dengan yang kamu inginkan, yang kamu bilang sebelum aku pergi..."

Nah, Syaoran semakin sakit. Semua kebaikan gadis itu... Semua senyum yang diberikannya... Semua kasih yang diajarkannya secara tak langsung pada Syaoran...

... Cinta pertama pemuda itu, pada sang gadis manis tersebut...

"Ti-tidak usah repot-repot, Sakura-chan..."

"He? Aku juga membawa cokelat Swiss, nanti kita makan sama-sama, ya! Dan ibuku juga membelikan kalung yang sama untuk kita saat di Italia! Kita bisa memakainya, bersama-sama."

"..."

"Syaoran-kun? Kamu masih di sana?"

"... Err... ya... Hontou ni arigatou, Sakura-chan..."

"Ne? Ada apa denganmu, Syaoran-kun? Kau sakit?"

"Ti-tidak. Ano—ada yang harus kukerjakan. Maaf, sudah dulu, ya..."

"Syaoran-kun..."

Syaoran buru-buru menutup sambungan telepon. Dan matanya tak lagi bisa menahan laju air matanya.

"Sakura-chan..."

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

"Syaoran!"

Ah, ya... Ayahnya telah berdiri di bingkai pintu kamar Syaoran. Syaoran tahu itu, tapi tak ia pedulikan.

"Angkat kepalamu, atau kau tidak akan mendengarkan ini lagi nanti. Aku tidak akan mengulangnya."

Syaoran patuh. Ia mengangkat wajahnya. Terlihat sembab dan air mata yang mengering di sana.

"Aku akan ikut denganmu di tugas itu. Kau hanya perlu membantuku."

"Ayah..."

"Ke sini dan dengarkan rencanaku. Siang ini mereka akan tiba di rumah setelah penerbangan dari Eropa sampai setengah jam lagi," ayah Syaoran berjalan menuju ruangan di seberang kamar Syaoran.

Syaoran menuruti. Langkahnya yang labil tertata di belakang sang ayah.

"Kau hanya jadi _back up _-ku. Lagipula aku tak bisa menyerahkan tugas sebesar ini hanya padamu seorang diri."

"Sebab kita adalah hujan, Syaoran. Hujan yang menjatuhkan para bunga muda," lanjut pria paruh baya tersebut.

"Tapi ayah... Bisakah kita menolak permintaan ini?"

Sang ayah tertawa sebentar. "Kau tidak ingin uang, Syaoran?"

Syaoran menggeleng. "Tak perlu, ayah. Kita bisa mencari proyek yang lebih besar daripada ini."

Sang ayah berbalik. Tersenyum sinis.

"Kalau kau memang tidak mau, apa kau ingin kukuliti hidup-hidup?" sebuah pisau tertempel di leher Syaoran. Membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

"A-ayah..."

"Aku berjanji, aku akan memberikan imbalan besar untukmu. Turuti kata-kataku atau kau akan mengalami sesuatu yagn tak pernah kau bayangkan sebelumnya."

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Syaoran menghela nafas berkali-kali.

Sekarang ia berada di depan rumah termegah di kota. Kabut malam menyapu bayangannya. Dan ia berdiri di belakang sang ayah. Sebuah senjata laras pendek dipegangnya dengan gemetar.

"Ingat strategi kita tadi malam."

Mereka menyusup masuk dengan mudah. Keluarga itu mempunyai kebiasaan untuk membuka pintu samping ketika malam. Mereka percaya pada petugas keamanan yang dipekerjakan di sekeliling rumah mereka. Tapi tidak. Kelima petugas keamanan telah tersungkur tak bernyawa—terbunuh. Aroma mesiu tercium sedikit—melawan aroma asap yang dialirkan kabut malam itu.

Syaoran dan ayahnya selesai dengan urusan di luar. Mereka masuk, perlahan, namun dengan langkah yang seolah telah tertata rapi dengan perhitungan super teliti.

"Ayah!"

Ada Sakura di sofa yang berhadapan langsung dengan pintu samping. Wajahnya panik—melihat kemunculan dua orang dengan hitam yang menyelubungi seluruh tubuhnya.

Syaoran miris mendengar suara itu. Senjata yang ia pegang nyaris jatuh karena getaran tangannya yang makin hebat. Beruntung ia memakai sebuah kacamata, bisa sedikit menyamarkan tangisnya yang sedang ditahan mati-matian.

Ayah Syaoran melangkah maju. Ia menembakkan laras panjangnya tanpa ampun—ke berbagai arah. Syaoran hampir tak bisa menyaksikannya. Darah terhambur ke beberapa arah, meninggalkan tubuh beku yang kehilangan nyawa dengan jangka yang sangat cepat.

Syaoran beralih pandang. Ke sudut ruangan...

... Ada Sakura di sana. Ia terpojok ketakutan. Sebuah bantal sofa ia peluk. Keringat dingin dapat Syaoran lihat. Juga setitik mutiara bening yang mulai mengalir—semakin deras.

"Sakura-chan..."

Sakura terlihat sedikit bergerak. Syaoran dapat melihat ia meraih vas bunga berukuran sedang dan berjalan ke arah mereka berdua. Syaoran melirik pada ayahnya. Pria itu tak tahu arah Sakura yang berjalan pada mereka.

Syaoran membiarkan Sakura yang mulai mendekat. Biarlah, biar Sakura membunuhnya terlebih dahulu. Ia mati sekarang juga tak apa-apa. Walau nanti akhirnya Sakura pasti akan dibunuh ayahnya, ia akan tenang jika ia terbunuh lebih dahulu. Karena membunuh orang yang disayangi tentu akan jauh lebih sakit daripada dibunuh oleh yang terkasih.

Ya kan, Syaoran?

Syaoran memejamkan matanya. Sudahlah, ia siap mati sekarang, pikirnya.

"Hei, baka!"

DOR!

Syaoran tak percaya apa yang dilakukan oleh tangannya. Dan apa yang sedang terjatuh di hadapannya kini. Darah sedikit menghambur menodai pakaian hitam dan tangannya yang terbungkus sarung tangan hitam pula. Darah...

... Sakura.

"Kau bodoh, Syaoran!" ayah pemuda itu menarik tangannya dari pelatuk pistol di tangan Syaoran. "Sebentar lagi kau akan terbunuh. Lengah!"

"A-ayah... Ba-barus..."

"Ya. Aku terpaksa menembaknya dengan pistolmu karena kau lengah. Sekarang aku akan ke dalam. Menghabisi yang tersisa."

Wajah Syaoran memucat. Beku. Dingin. Setitik bulir jatuh dari mata dan pelipisnya. Air mata dan keringat dingin meluluh bersamaan.

"Sa-Sakura-chan..."

Syaoran tertunduk lemah. Bertumpu lemas pada kedua kakinya yang mulai melemah pula—membuatnya jatuh berlutut di depan tubuh beku Sakura yang tak henti mengalirkan darah.

Ia menangis tanpa suara.

Ia labil, ia merasa dadanya sesak.

Sakit, semuanya sakit.

Semuanya terasa gelap...

Syaoran jatuh tepat di dekat wajah dingin gadis itu.

**end of past's flash.**

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Syaoran berlutut lemah lagi di depan nisan itu. Nisan yang mengukirkan jelas nama Sakura dan masih beraroma bunga itu.

Hujan semakin lebat saja rasanya. Makin menghujam keras punggung Syaoran. Mendung makin membuatnya suram.

"Sakura-chan, maafkan aku..." ucapnya lirih, di sela tangisnya yang makin dalam. "A-aku..."

"_Syaoran, kita adalah hujan yang menggugurkan para bunga muda."_

Klausa yang sering terdengar dari mulut ayahnya terdengar lagi, jelas di telinga Syaoran.

"_Syaoran-kun, aku terkadang benci hujan."_

"_Kenapa?"_

"_Karena dia menjatuhkan bunga-bungaku yang masih muda. Kasihan, mereka masih ingin tumbuh lebih cantik."_

Air mata Syaoran—yang meluntur bercampur air hujan—makin menderas seirama hujan tepat ketika ingatannya memunculkan kembali ingatan itu. Ingatan saat ia bersama Sakura menatap hujan—jauh sebelum ia mengenal 'dunia hujan' yang dikenalkan sang ayah.

Ya—Syaoran adalah seorang hujan yang rapuh. Hujan yang menangis. Hujan yang menangis—karena ia salah meilih tempat untuk turun.

Turun di bunga yang salah. Turun di bunga yang ia sangat sayangi.

"Syaoran!"

Ayahnya. Datang berbalik kembali.

"Berdiri dan pulang. Tak ada gunanya kau menangisi sesuatu yang telah pergi."

"Tapi—"

"Ikut aku. Ada pekerjaan baru."

"Tidak!" Syaoran bangkit. Menghadap ayahnya.

Sang ayah terlihat sedikit heran. Tapi tertawa sinis.

"Pulang. Atau—"

Syaoran tidak mempedulikan ucapan tersebut. Tangannya spontan merebut senjata laras pendek yang tersimpan di balik jas ayahnya. Gerakannya cepat, dan hanya dalam beberapa detik senjata itu telah berada di tangannya.

"Bunuh aku sekarang, ayah."

"Kau bodoh?"

"Bunuh aku sekarang, atau ayah yang akan kubunuh," mata Syaoran terlihat kosong. Menerawang jauh pada buliran hujan yang mengisi udara di sana.

"Kau—"

Syaoran menarik pelatuk pistol itu perlahan. "Atau aku bunuh diri saja?"

Labil. Tak sadarkan diri.

"Syaoran!" ayahnya berusaha merebut pistol itu.

"Lepaskan tangan ayah! Aku—" terdengar sugukan lagi di suara Syaoran. Sakit, ia sakit lagi.

"Baka!"

DOR!

Satu tembakan telak. Membuat Syaoran jatuh dan membentur batu nisan. Kini dua arah pelipisnya, kiri dan kanan terbentur dan berdarah menganak sungai. Darahnya merembes masuk ke dalam gundukan tanah yang masih baru itu. Matanya menutup dengan satu kerjapan singkat, redup dan kosong.

Sang ayah menatap tubuh putranya dengan satu kedipan tak percaya.

Satu titik hujan telah gugur. Hujan yang menangis itu telah jatuh, menyusul di samping bunga yang telah ia jatuhkan.

... Nafas terakhir dalam dekapan hujan yang sesungguhnya, cinta itu telah mati...

.

"... Dia menangis—hujan itu—dan jatuh di atas bunga yang ia jatuhkan..."

.

.

**- compiuto –**

**.**

ne? review? apa ada kesalahan atau banyak yang aneh?

Trims~


End file.
